


don’t tempt me

by luvyounie



Series: got him cravin [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Eating, Facials, Finger Sucking, Hyung Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Much to Taeyong’s surprise, Johnny really did want Taeyong to stay with him and during that time, Taeyong learns a bit more about the man he had a one night stand with.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: got him cravin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739938
Comments: 23
Kudos: 309





	don’t tempt me

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t really planning on a part two but here we are :)

Taeyong wasn’t sure if what Johnny said before they both fell asleep that night was just a spur of the moment statement or if he actually meant it. When he woke up the next morning with his hips and back aching, he looked around the room and the man from last night was nowhere to be found. Taeyong couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed to wake up in an empty bed, but he brushed it off. He didn’t have the time to worry about other things when he still had his last final to take tomorrow afternoon before winter break officially began.

He pushed himself up and out the bed, wincing at the little shock of pain that coursed through his body. He scanned the room that he was in, noticing it was quite well kept. There was a couple framed pictures of scenery on the walls and even more pictures scattered on the work desk in the corner of the room. Two closets, a tall standing mirror, and a couple of potted plants filled up the rest of the room. He looked around some more before realizing that the clothes he was wearing last night was nowhere to be found. Taeyong panicked, lifting the blanket and checking under the bed but it just wasn’t there. He prayed that the situation he was in wasn’t a horrible prank because he would rather fail his exam than walk out this room butt naked. He noticed his phone was on the nightstand next to the bed and he picked it up to check the time. It was a little past 10 in the morning and there were several missed texts from Yuta. He looked through the texts, mouth widening as he read the words “ _our vp_ ” over five times. ‘ _Vice President... Vice President...? Vice President!_ ’ Taeyong was a bit stunned to say the least, but he didn’t have time to question it yet.

Then he noticed that there was a stack of clean clothes on the nightstand that was underneath his phone. He sighed in relief as he picked up the slightly oversized shirt, sweatpants and boxers that was left there for him and puts it on.

As he slowly tiptoed out of the bedroom to look for the bathroom, his senses were awakened by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. He made his way downstairs and he saw how the frat house was a complete mess the morning after the party. He had to step over the carelessly tossed cans of beer and food crumbs on the floor as he walked over to the kitchen.

There standing with his broad back towards the kitchen entrance was Johnny. A hand on the counter and another hand holding a kettle of boiling water as he poured it over the coffee grounds, Johnny stood there waiting for his coffee to brew. Taeyong realized that the man didn’t notice him yet so he decided to make himself known and tapped his knuckles against the wall. Johnny lets out a startled sound, the hot water sloshing out of the kettle and just barely missing his hand.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry for startling you!” Taeyong rushed over, checking to see if the other was okay. Johnny whipped his head over to Taeyong, a surprised expression on his face before it changed to a soft smile.

“No no. I’m fine. I didn’t realize you were awake. Did you sleep well?” Johnny asked, settling the kettle down on the stove.

Taeyong nodded, a blush slowly warming his face as images of last night flooded his mind. “Yeah, I slept well. Your bed is really comfortable.”

Johnny chuckled, “Would you like some coffee?”

“Oh, um. Sure.”

Johnny grabbed another spare mug from one of the overhead cabinets, opened a pour over coffee packet for Taeyong and helped him make his coffee.

“So.. um. I was wondering were my clothes went,” Taeyong asked.

“Oh! I placed them in the washer for you. Sorry, I just didn’t think you would want to wear that again in the morning. Want to be more comfortable, right?”

“You didn’t have to, but thank you.’’

Taeyong stood there awkwardly as Johnny made his coffee. Taeyong wasn’t good with small talk and he dreaded when he had to start conversations with people he didn’t know well. Thankfully, Johnny handed him the cup of coffee before Taeyong had to rack his brain to figure out what to say and he gladly took it.

“I was thinking..” Johnny started as he made his way to the small kitchen island and sat down on the stool. “Would you spend winter break with me?”

Taeyong eyes widen, both his hands clasped around the cup as he tentatively took a sip of the coffee. Johnny was apparently serious about the offer that he made and as much as Taeyong wouldn’t mind staying with an extremely attractive man for the month, he didn’t know anything about him.

“I, uh, wasn’t sure if you actually meant it,” Taeyong mumbled.

“Hm? Of course I did.”

“Are you sure you don’t ask every person you sleep with the same thing?” Taeyong asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Johnny broke into a laugh, head thrown back and Taeyong couldn’t help it if he thought his laugh was just as attractive as the rest of him.

“I’m not the type to sleep around. I’ve got a reputation to maintain,” Johnny said with a wink.

“So are you saying I’m special?”

Johnny gave it a thought, a hand on his cheek to prop up his head, before answering with a simple, “Yes.”

“And why is that?” Taeyong questioned, genuinely wondering what could be so special about him to catch the eye of the Vice President of Alpha Theta Pi.

“Well, if you stay with me, I’ll tell you.” Johnny bartered.

Taeyong pouted and went through his options. He already planned to stay with his aunt during the break and explore the city a bit more during his time, but the idea with staying with Johnny was quite tempting. He wanted to get to know the man more and just why Johnny found Taeyong special. Plus, the addition of great sex was a fantastic bonus. But Taeyong was new to this kind of thing. He had hooked up with people in the past a few times; however nothing came out it and both parties went their separate ways after. He would always make sure to let them know that it was going to be a one-time only thing, but he didn’t know why it was so different when it came to Johnny. The man was honest with what he wanted and never tiptoed around things. He was clear and precise and never seemed to waver; the intimidating aura from the first time Taeyong encountered Johnny really drew him in. It was his confidence and poise that Taeyong found him so alluring, but that was all he knew about Johnny and what the man wanted to show him.

“Where would I be staying if I agree?” Taeyong asked after a moment of deliberation.

“In my room. My bed is big enough for the both of us and I’ve got plenty of closet space.”

Maybe Taeyong doesn’t dislike this option and the frat house is relatively close to the city. Taeyong didn’t like taking risks and this was a quite a big one considering he would be staying a man he didn’t know much about. However, Johnny didn’t seem harmful and was actually very nice to him. Guess Taeyong should take a risk once in a while.

“Fine. I’ll stay with you. But if anything goes wrong, I’m leaving,” Taeyong said with a pointed look.

“I guarantee you, you wouldn’t want to leave.”

-

After Taeyong finished his exam on Monday, he packed up his things in his dorm. Yuta already left early in the morning, having to catch his flight back to Japan. He gave Taeyong a tight hug and a cheeky “have fun with Johnny” before leaving the dorm to head to the airport.

He headed over to the frat house, sending a text to Johnny after obtaining his number the other day. The dorms on campus aren’t allowing students to stay; they all had to pack up and leave. The fraternity and sorority houses off campus were still allowed to stay open for their members. Taeyong had to contact his aunt, telling her that he’ll be staying with a friend for the duration of his break, but promised to visit her.

Johnny opened the front door with a welcoming smile when Taeyong made it to the frat house and thus began their winter break.

-

Their second night together was also just as eventful. Taeyong told Johnny that he finished his last final that day and was happy that the semester ended on a good note. Johnny congratulated him, saying they’ll celebrate later that night and left it at that. He lead Taeyong to his room and told him where he could hang up his clothes and store his things and thankfully, Taeyong didn’t have a lot of things. Later that night, Johnny brought out a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. They shared a couple of drinks together celebrating the conclusion of a successful semester and ended the night with Taeyong faced down on the mattress with Johnny fucking him from behind relentlessly.

It was like that almost every night for about a week. Sure, Taeyong would wake up sore and aching, but he had never been so physically satisfied in his life. Johnny had mentioned that their bodies were quite compatible with each other and Taeyong had been one of the best lay he had ever experienced. It was a good arrangement that they had settled upon.

The frat house was mostly empty during the break, most of the boys having already left to go back home and some staying at the house, but mostly leaving during the day and coming back late at night. It was better for Taeyong, considering that he didn’t have to face people in the morning when he wakes up and awkwardly limp to the bathroom after a particularly long night. Johnny would usually be up first, he liked taking a jog in the early morning when there are less people and traffic. He would be back before Taeyong wakes up to take a quick shower and make them some breakfast. There was a day when he pestered Taeyong to go jog with him in the mornings, but the other adamantly refused saying he gets enough of a work out before giving Johnny a glare. Johnny just sheepishly smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

It was another morning as Taeyong stirred waked in Johnny’s bed, pulling the blanket closer to him to snuggle into the warmth. He rubbed his face into the pillows, inhaling the scent that was distinctively Johnny’s and lets out a content sigh. He got out of the bed, feeling refreshed and he was quite glad Johnny didn’t fuck him the night before because he wasn’t so sure if his body could keep up. Maybe he really should start exercising with Johnny to keep up his stamina. 

Taeyong washed up before heading down to the common room, which looked quite different from the time he was here during the party. It was actually clean, spacious, and they even have a projector and one of those pull down projector screens. Johnny was making coffee in the kitchen, bringing out two cups and handing one to Taeyong.

“Thank you,” Taeyong took the cup from Johnny and sipped carefully at the steaming hot coffee. Taeyong always though Johnny made some of the best coffee or his taste was just dulled from the lukewarm instant crap that Yuta frequently made. Taeyong had his knees curled up to his chest on the sofa and Johnny sat off to his side on a chair.

Taeyong wanted to take this time to ask Johnny some questions, to get to know him better and just what kind of person Johnny Suh truly was. He knew the man liked to work out and keep in shape, he knew he liked coffee, and he knew that he was the vice president of this frat, but that was just about it.

“You’re thinking way too hard in the morning. I know you have questions, so you can ask them and I’ll answer to the best of my abilities.” Johnny said, pulling Taeyong away from his thoughts.

“Oh. O-Okay then.” Taeyong didn’t know what to ask first and decided to go with the simplest one for now.

“What’s your major?”

“Visual arts and minoring in photography.”

“Ah, that’s why there’s so many pictures in your room.”

Johnny nodded. “I’ve rented a small studio off campus for shoots and to develop photos. If you’re interested, I can show you some day.”

Taeyong sat up excitedly, intrigued to see more of Johnny’s work. “I would love to! And we’re in the same department, how come I’ve never seen you? I’m a performing arts major!”

“I’m usually at the studio or off campus doing shoots.”

“You must be busy. How did you become the vp of the frat then?”

“How do you know I’m the Vice President?”

“Oh um! Yuta saw us on the night of the party and texted me,” Taeyong said shyly.

“Yuta knows we slept together? Huh, then the whole frat house probably knows then,” Johnny chuckled. “Anyways, I wanted to run for vp cause it’ll get me more recognition I suppose. I mostly did it so I could get my work out to the public more. And I guess I just have the natural skills of a leader.” Johnny jokingly boasted with a smug smile on his face.

“Of course, no wonder you’re so well liked by your peers. You seem very mature.”

“Is that your way of calling me old?”

“N-No! I mean you’re sophisticated and intelligent and many people must adore you a lot.”

“Mm perhaps. Being a senior, a lot of people ask for advice, but even I sometimes don’t know what to tell them.”

“You’re a senior. You’re a year older than me.”

“Yep. One more semester before I finally graduate,” Johnny said with a smile.

Taeyong thought for a bit before he asked, “Does anyone call you hyung?”

Johnny cocked his head, a bit surprised. “No, not really. Most of my friends are Korean-American and we just find it more comfortable to call each other by name.”

“I see. I don’t really have anyone I can call hyung here you know. Maybe I just miss Korea and my friends back home.” Taeyong sighed.

Johnny looked at the boy sat on the sofa, eyes casted down and his hands fiddled with the cup that he was holding. “I wouldn’t mind if you called me hyung. It’ll be a nice change to be honest.”

Taeyong looked up, eyes beaming and Johnny felt his heart rise to his throat. “Really? Then Johnny hyung!” Taeyong had set his cup down on the table, excitement coursing through him as he was on his knees on the sofa, arms leaning against the arm rest as he moved in closer to Johnny. “Hyung!” Taeyong exclaimed again with a giggle.

‘ _Fuck he’s so cute.. he’s like a puppy._ ’ Johnny thought, heart thumping as his face flushed.

Johnny should of known this was a start of something dangerous.

-

It was quite flustering to hear Taeyong call him hyung every time now. It wasn’t that Johnny didn’t like it; it was that he liked it a little too much. Taeyong always had a cute smile on his face whenever he said it. It was enduring and Taeyong was happy so Johnny indulged him, but he wasn’t sure if he could last any longer.

“Hyung, let’s watch a movie together! You guys have a projector but barely use it!”

“I want to go shopping today. Can you drive me to the mall please hyung?”

“Hyung can you order delivery? There’s not much food left in the fridge.”

There wasn’t much left to Johnny’s strength when he’s up against Taeyong’s big fluttering eyes, pouting lips, and the way he says hyung because he knows that’ll get him anything he wants. It was torture and Johnny can’t believe that he’s going alone with it.

-

Johnny had a shoot to do for one of his clients one Friday and came back to the house a bit past 9pm. He was tired and his shoulder ached from carrying all his camera equipment around with him. All he wanted to do was take a nice hot shower and fall asleep, cuddling Taeyong’s soft body. He dragged himself upstairs to his room and entered to see Taeyong lounging on his bed, scrolling mindlessly through his phone.

“Welcome back,” Taeyong said without looking up from his phone.

Johnny grunted back in response, carefully placing his camera equipment next to his closet. He usually would leave all his equipment back at the studio, but tonight he couldn’t bother traveling all the way to his studio to drop off his equipment and then back to the house. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on his desk chair before flopping face down on the bed.

“Hyung it was so boring without you today,” Taeyong muttered, fingers running through Johnny’s hair.

“Sorry, had work,” Johnny grumbled back a short reply.

“I know. I just missed you hyung~” Taeyong said, dragging out the last few syllables. Johnny groaned, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s waist and burying his face against his tummy.

“Say it again,” Johnny mumbled.

“Say what?”

“Call me hyung again.”

Taeyong looked down at the man clinging to him, not really understanding but said it nonetheless.

“Hyung..”

Johnny squeezed his waist a bit tighter this time.

“Again.”

“... hyung.”

Johnny looked up at Taeyong, who looked flustered and a bit confused and Johnny wants nothing more than to take him. Johnny dragged him down into a kiss, Taeyong making a shocked noise against his mouth. He kept pressing kisses on Taeyong’s mouth, the other a bit stunned at first before eagerly kissing back. Johnny licked into Taeyong’s mouth, their tongues twirling and he sucked at the wet muscle in his mouth before licking at Taeyong’s lips, nipping gently at his bottom lip. Taeyong groaned, not sure what got into Johnny as he was dead tired a few seconds ago. Johnny pulled away, taking a deep breath before leaning in to kiss Taeyong again.

“W-Wait! I just took a shower.”

“It’s ok. You can take a shower again with me later.”

Taeyong didn’t argue as Johnny pulled him on top of his body, his ass situated snugly against Johnny’s crotch.

“Oh.. hyung is already hard,” Taeyong muttered, grinding his hips down and enjoying the feeling of Johnny’s dick twitching underneath him. Johnny stilled Taeyong’s hips because if he kept grinding against him, he might just cum embarrassingly fast in his pants and he would never live that down. 

Johnny reached up to press a couple quick kisses on Taeyong’s forehead and cheeks before caressing his face with the palm of his hand. Taeyong smiled, nuzzling his face against the warmth of Johnny’s hand, letting his fingers trace down the bridge of his nose. His mouth slightly parted as Johnny’s fingers rubbed across Taeyong’s plush lips. Taeyong kissed his fingertips before taking two of Johnny’s fingers into his mouth, making sure to lock his gaze with Johnny’s. The older sputtered, watching the way Taeyong lips was wrapped around his fingers and feeling how his tongue curled around them.

“Taeyong...” Johnny was so immersed in the tantalizing way the younger male licked at his fingers, how the tip of his tongue traced between the two digits. His mouth was so wet and hot and Johnny pushed down on Taeyong’s tongue and watched in delight as Taeyong squirmed on top of him. The scene in front him was sin in the best way possible.

“You really like my mouth, don’t you hyung?” Taeyong asked, pulling away. There was a string of saliva connecting his lips with Johnny’s fingertips and Johnny swallowed roughly. Taeyong inched back a few until he was between Johnny’s long legs and pulled down his trousers to his knees. There was a prominent bulge in his boxers and Taeyong leaned down to rubbed his cheek against Johnny’s hard cock. He mouthed at the bulge and Johnny groaned, covering his eyes with his arm as he felt himself twitch.

“Hyung... let me suck you off,” Taeyong said in a sickly sweet voice and Johnny wanted nothing more than to shoved his hard length down Taeyong’s throat so he could just _stop talking_. Taeyong pulled down Johnny’s boxers and grinned when Johnny’s thick girth came into sight. He flattened his tongue on the base of Johnny’s cock and lick up the length to the head, suckling at the tip.

“Fuck,” Johnny grunted, his grip moving from the bed to Taeyong’s hair. Taeyong wrapped both his hands around Johnny’s cock, stroking him and mouthing wetly at the head of his cock. He took his hands away so he could swallow down more of the other’s dick, taking more of him inside the wet heat of his mouth. He hallowed his cheeks, diligently bobbing his head up and down. Johnny’s fingers tightened its hold in Taeyong’s hair, pushing his head down a bit and moaned when Taeyong choked.

“Shit, sorry,” Johnny apologized, taking his hands away from Taeyong’s head and smoothing a palm on the other’s cheek. Taeyong’s eyes were filled to the brim with unshed tears and Johnny hated that it just turned him on even more. Taeyong pulled off, his breath coming out in short huffs as he blinked away the tears.

“I-I’m fine,” Taeyong said as he watched Johnny throw off the shirt that he was wearing. He grabbed Taeyong towards him, stripping off his sleepwear and getting him naked in record time. Johnny shoved him back onto the bed, pushing his legs apart with his knees. Taeyong was already hard between his legs, the head of his dick wet. Johnny fumbled to get the bottle of lube out of the drawer next to his bed as Taeyong slinked his arms around Johnny’s neck to pull him into a kiss.

“Mm baby... hold on,” Johnny uncapped the bottle and poured a decent amount of lube that coated his slim fingers. He dragged his wet hand down Taeyong’s soft body, moving swiftly past his aching cock to press two fingers against Taeyong’s hole. To Johnny’s surprise, his fingers sinked into Taeyong’s body a bit too easily.

“What’s this? Did you play with yourself?” Johnny hummed, looking down at the blushing boy whose mouth fell open with the way Johnny’s fingers curled into him.

“I told you.. I was bored today hyung,” Taeyong whined, rutting his hips back on the fingers teasing his walls. Johnny twisted and turned his fingers harshly inside him, spreading the smaller boy underneath him open.

“ _Huu_... hyung...” Taeyong moaned and he could hear the lewd squelch of Johnny’s fingers moving inside him with the lube making everything extra wet and slippery.

“Keep calling me hyung and see what happens,” Johnny growled into Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong looked up, a bit perplexed. Did Johnny not like it when he called him hyung? Is that why he’s so rough today? Taeyong was so sure Johnny said it was fine though.

Taeyong had no time to voice his concerns when Johnny pushed his fingers into him deeper, fingers angled perfectly to knead against his prostate. Taeyong gasped, eyes wide as the sparks of white hot pleasure coursed through his body. His legs involuntarily closed, his body trembling but Johnny put a hand on his knee to push his legs apart again.

“N-No more. _Haa_.. Put it in Johnny hyung please,” Taeyong plead, a hand on Johnny’s wrist to pull his fingers out of him. If Johnny were to finger him any longer, he was sure he’d cum. Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s hips, lifting him up a little so his cock was aligned with Taeyong’s tight hole. With one prompt push, Johnny was deep inside Taeyong and filling him up to the brim. Taeyong yelped at the sudden intrusion, feeling so full within seconds. Johnny set an intense pace, fucking into him without abandon that had Taeyong grasping helplessly at the sheets and curses falling from his mouth.

“Not gonna go easy on you tonight,” Johnny said, his cock thrusting into Taeyong hard. His grip tightened around Taeyong’s waist, pulling his body back onto Johnny’s thick cock. The sound of skin slapping against skin accompanied with Taeyong’s loud squeals and moans resonated in Johnny’s room.

Johnny suddenly pulled his cock out of Taeyong, a disoriented cry came from the younger boy as he was flipped onto his stomach and pulled to the edge of the bed. Johnny stood behind him, looping an arm under Taeyong’s hips to hold him up and pushed his cock back into the boy. A sob was forced out of Taeyong as he was filled again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as his hole tensed around the hard cock inside him.

“ _Ahh_! S-So rough Johnny!” Taeyong’s body was quivering with the way Johnny fucked him.

“Hey where are your manners? Shouldn’t you be calling me hyung?” Johnny said, spreading Taeyong’s cheeks and fucking hard into him for emphasis.

“Hyung! Hyung please..” Taeyong clenched his eyes shut, drool spilling from the side of his mouth and Johnny thought he was still the prettiest thing ever. He watched the way his cock was being swallowed by Taeyong’s hole, enjoying how his rim tightened every now and then. Johnny traced his thumb around Taeyong’s swollen entrance that was greedily taking his cock and pulled at the rim before slowly inching his thumb alongside his length. Taeyong’s whole body jerked in Johnny’s hold, his cock dribbling precum onto the sheets.

“Too much! That’s too much hyung oh my god,” Taeyong was so incredibly tight around Johnny now, with his thumb hooked inside of Taeyong’s asshole and his cock persistently grinding into his sweet spot. It took a few more jabs against Taeyong prostate until he’s cumming, ropes of white splattering across the bedsheet.

“You came, Yongie..” Johnny said, a bit dazed because usually the other boy can hold out longer.

“Let’s.. take a break..” Taeyong huffed out.

“A break? But I haven’t came yet.” Johnny pulled Taeyong up against his chest, both of Johnny’s arms hooked under his armpits. Taeyong’s back was drenched in sweat, his bangs pressed against his forehead, and he was flushed from the tip of his ears all the way down to his chest. Johnny found him so adorable.

The older pushed his cock back into Taeyong’s sore hole and all he could do was twitch weakly in Johnny’s arms. Taeyong’s head lolled back onto Johnny’s shoulder, eyes gazing up tiredly at Johnny who leaned down to capture Taeyong’s lips with his. His hands roamed around Taeyong’s chest, stopping at his perky pink nipples that Johnny loved to play with. He flicked the buds and pinched at them and was thrilled when Taeyong whimpered helplessly into his mouth.

The languid drag of Johnny’s cock inside him was getting almost painful; he felt way too hot, his skin tingling every time Johnny grinds up into him. His toes curled and his fingers dug into Johnny’s arms that was wrapped around him.

“Hyung please cum,” Taeyong begged, working his hips back.

“I’ll cum after you’ve cum one more time,” Johnny said, moving his hand down to hold Taeyong’s half-hard cock in his hand. Taeyong wanted to move away from the touch because it was too sensitive, his mind clouding over. Johnny worked him back to full hardness even though Taeyong kept weakly pushing Johnny’s hand away.

“One more time baby you can do it,” Johnny whispered, kissing the tip of Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong sobbed as Johnny pistoned his hips faster, loving the way Taeyong kept tensing uncontrollably. Johnny rubbed at Taeyong’s sensitive head, digging a thumb into the slit and that did it for him. He came, though this time not as much as his spent cock jerked in Johnny’s hand. Bringing his wet fingers towards Taeyong’s mouth, Johnny pushed the cum-covered fingers between his parted lips and made him clean the cum off.

“Good boy,” Johnny murmured, gently pulling his cock out of Taeyong. Taeyong’s exhausted body fell back onto the bed, but Johnny wasn’t quite done yet. He turned Taeyong onto his back and climbed onto the bed, caging Taeyong’s shoulders with his knees. Johnny was directly above him, stroking his wet cock fiercely.

“Open your mouth for hyung,” Johnny groaned, watching as Taeyong blinked a couple of times to regain his senses before opening his mouth for him. Johnny fucked into his fisted, chasing his release and after a few seconds, his body stiffened, head thrown back and he came with a loud moan. White ropes of cum shot out of Johnny’s cock, landing on Taeyong’s face and covering his forehead, cheeks, lips, and some going into his mouth. Taeyong stuck his tongue out, licking softly at the head of Johnny’s cock until Johnny came down from his high.

Johnny’s breath was harsh as he moved off of Taeyong. He admired just how pretty Taeyong looked with his cum on his face, skin flushed pink from the exertion. Johnny was so tempted to just grab one of his cameras to snap a few pictures of Taeyong, but he’ll bring that up some other time. Some of his cum landed on Taeyong’s eyelid and Johnny swiped it away with his finger and pushed it into his mouth. Taeyong obediently licked the pads of Johnny’s fingers clean again before the older grabbed a handful of tissues from his nightstand to clean off the rest of Taeyong’s face.

“Good job,” Johnny pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s nose.

“I’m so tired Johnny take me to the shower,” Taeyong pouted. He really couldn’t move an inch of his body at the moment and he was all wet and sticky from the mixture of lube, cum, and sweat.

“Call me hyung first,” Johnny said, caressing Taeyong’s face.

Taeyong shook his head. “No, you deviant. I didn’t know you had a .. _thing_ for that. I really don’t think my body can handle much more if I do.”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “It’s not a _thing_. I just think it sounds nice coming from you.”

Taeyong wasn’t sure if that was all true, but from then on he made sure to limit when to called him hyung. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was quite self indulgent I just want taeyong to call johnny hyung please ... just once 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
